1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhesive composition containing a styrene-butadiene radial block copolymer, a styrene-isoprene block copolymer, an isoprene-piperylene copolymer and an organic solvent or mixtures of organic solvents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contact cements having a relatively high tack time that are known today are generally based on polychloroprenes, which require the use of metallic oxides as stabilizers and the use of premilling and prereaction with phenolic resin to provide the desired properties. However, often these oxides have the tendency to settle out of the adhesive, necessitating stirring of the adhesive prior to use. The adhesive herein is capable of performing as a contact cement, however, devoid of any metallic oxide and which requires no premastication or premilling.